If You Please
by Morbid DramaQueen10
Summary: "The moment you have something I want to discuss, we'll have that little chat...Something you need to get out in the open? 'Cause it's going to have to wait." And to think, all it took was one magic word...Oneshot. No slash.


**DISCLAIMER: OUaT isn't mine. Oh, how I wish….**

**Beta'd by OldRomantic, who is freakin' awesome. Enjoy. **

**-XXX-**

Today, she'd worn boots instead of stilettos. The spring ground was soft and muddy; she had no wish to stab the soil with her $250 Ninol Jimmy Choos. No, she had much better things to puncture-

-Such as Gold's pitiful heart, for instance.

He had demanded a meeting. When she heard his soft Scottish drawl over the line of her Blackberry, Regina considered repeating the very words he had turned her down with a mere two weeks ago, just to torment the aging pawnbroker.

_"The moment you have something I want to discuss, we'll have that little chat….Something you need to get out in the open? 'Cause it's going to have to wait." _

But her better sensibilities won out, along with curiosity. So, here she was, ascending the staircase to her office at the penthouse of city hall, all for the whims of one cantankerous shopkeeper.

The small man in question was already outside of the door, examining the polished gold plaque. _Regina Mills, Mayor. _He turned on the sound of her approach, baring glinting teeth. His thin, tanned hands rested on the lacquered cane twirling between his pin-striped trousers. "Regina."

"Gold."

He inclined his head, caramel locks dipping to brush his shoulders. "Shall we conduct this in your office?"

"Yes," She replied curtly, pulling keys out of her purse, unlocking the door with a swift turn of her wrist. They stepped inside silently. Regina, then Gold. He settled in one of her black chairs, fingers skirting the oval back, as the office's owner seated herself behind the quietly imposing desk.

"Now, Gold," she clicked manicured nails against the solid glass top of her workplace. The garnet-coloured tips are followed by his gaze briefly. "What is this about?"

"Business," he said shortly, raising his hands, then letting them fall carelessly. His eyes glistened, much like this namesake. Dangerously like his namesake. Wealth and gold were dangerous things. Which was why she had sought a different goal, pursed another vice-power.

"We have made a number of bargains, you and I. There are many between us, Regina, a great many."

"Most of which you've been satisfied with."

His smile grew wider. " Patience, Madam Mayor. Yes, for the most part we have both walked away reasonably content. But something struck me about our latest arrangement. You recall…two weeks ago?"

Of course she did. It was a startling revelation, one she had worked hard to uncover. Their relationship had been struck at its foundation. But no matter. A person could only be so useful. And he had almost outlived his usefulness. Her bait was dwindling, fast.

"Ah, yes. The cup." Regina said smoothly, softly. "Well, Mr. Gold, I was under the impression that you were fine with the outcome. We both got what we wanted. Me, the truth. You…sentimentality. And if you were not satisfied….it's too late to be resolved, I'm afraid."

"Yes, but that is not why I have graced you with my presence this morning." Gold was polite, though there was a certain edge to his tone. "You see, our interaction caused me to start thinking about deals. About our deals, in particular. My motivations…and yours."

Regina was already bored. She had a good deal to do today, and with the pawnbroker wasting her time, much of it wasn't likely to start. She folded her hands with a sigh, resentment echoing at every decibel. The sound only served to fuel and irritate the gentleman seated before her.

"Please, get on with your point. I am busy, Gold. It was only as a special favour that I am seeing you first thing morning. I've got a steering committee meeting at nine. Please, get on with it."

Again, the teeth flashed. "Pity. We all see how hard you work, Madam Mayor. For the good of all, I am sure."

She waited as he dangled the tone of utter calm in front of her. Delicately, as though he was untangling spider's webs, the pawnbroker said,

"Years and years ago, we had an arrangement that if I were to say a particular word you would try your _very hardest_ to fulfill anything I required of you; any request issued, any whim." His voice was pure velvet. "_Anything."_

Her hand fought for control. Blood rushed to her cheek, and Regina held her breath for a full minute. Gold peered back calmly. A small twist of satisfaction lifted the corners of his mouth. But something akin to fury shone in his amber-gold eyes.

"I want access to your secret ward in the basement of the hospital. I want to freely remove what is mine. And I don't want you to speak to _her_, touch _her, _or ever involve yourself in _her_ affairs again." A pregnant pause followed. "_Please."_

All attempts were useless. Regina's hands shook. Her nostrils flared. One sweep of quaking fingers through her cropped hair, so different from the severe whip of her past life. But some things, the mayor realized, cannot be altered, even by the strongest of curses. Not attachments. Not family. Not love.

She stood, running her unsteady hands down the front of her black pencil skirt, pulling tightly at the hem of her silk-lined jacket.

"Very well. It will be done."

"Yes," Gold answered, tone clipped. "It shall. Grand."

Her ruby lips pursed. Wordlessly, she led him to the door.

"Good day, Mr. Gold. Your hospital clearance will be ready in an hour."

"Ah, I'm in a hurry. Busy, you know. Let's try twenty minutes." He said, in a false tone that led to the thought of genuine suggestion, but left no room for doubt that this was not a request, but rather a polite demand. "Please."

She was briefly reminded of the imp she'd known in the old world. Looking to the black-and-white patterned floor, tracing the tile with her dark eyes, she agreed. "Twenty minutes. Very well."

"Thank you, Regina. You can be so…accommodating."

He made his hobbled exit, head high as though he'd won the lottery. Which, in some sense, he had. After waiting several minutes, the mayor crossed to the window, pushing aside the onyx drapes to watch the pinstripe-clad figure limp down the sidewalk. The occasional leaf would scuffle past with the new spring breeze. Halfway down the sidewalk, he glanced back and up. Upon seeing the drawn face of Storybrooke's mayor, he smiled widely.

And to think, all it took was the magic word.

He would be at the hospital in twenty minutes. Nothing would bar his way now.

**-XXX-**

**Let me just say, it was hard to find a Jimmy Choo boot without stiletto heels. Virtually impossible. **

**I've written 3 or four reunion stories. ****But few have any Regina, and I thought I might give the dealings side of Belle's recovery a try. **

**Please review! **


End file.
